


tori's dictatorship: an excerpt

by piperpapers



Category: Zombieland Saga (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Chatlogs, Chatting & Messaging, Gen, chatfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 08:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16657531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piperpapers/pseuds/piperpapers
Summary: TORI IS GOD created a group chat.





	tori's dictatorship: an excerpt

**Author's Note:**

> just like how every fanfiction branch of a fandom needs a coffeeshop au, we all need modern group chats aus.
> 
> notice: this was made before episode eight, though i think it doesn't change anything in here. 
> 
> usernames:
> 
> TORI IS GOD — Saki  
> fallingpetals/eggplant — Sakura  
> tothestars!/shrimpy — Lily  
> Yugirin/God Is Indeed A Woman — Yugiri

 

* * *

 

 

**TORI IS GOD**  created a group chat. 

**TORI IS GOD** added **fallingpetals** to the group chat.

**TORI IS GOD** added **Y** **ugirin** to the group chat. 

**TORI IS GOD** added  **tothestars!** to the group chat. 

**TORI IS GOD** changed  **fallingpetals** 's name to  **eggplant**. 

**TORI IS GOD** changed  **Y** **ugirin** 's name to  **God Is Indeed A Woman**. 

**TORI IS GOD** changed  **tothestars!** 's name to  **shrimpy**. 

**TORI IS GOD** changed the group chat name to  **TORI'S DICTATORSHIP**. 

 

**eggplant** : saki-senpai,,,

**eggplant** : why?

 

**TORI IS GOD** : sakura you sweet summer child

**TORI IS GOD** :  _why not_

 

**shrimpy** : woah!!! (⊙ᗜ⊙)

**shrimpy** : im in a group chat!!!

**shrimpy** : thank yo,kwisl

**shrimpy** : wHO NAKMEX MEX SHRIMSPH 

 

**TORI IS GOD** :

**TORI IS GOD** : what

 

**eggplant** : i think she's trying to say 'who named me shrimpy'???

 

**TORI IS GOD** : _oh_

 

**shrimpy** : ⊂◉‿◉つ

 

**eggplant** : it was saki-senpai,,,

**eggplant** : sorry lily-chan

 

**TORI IS GOD** : oh my god sakura i can't believe you called me out like this 

 

**shrimpy** : of course itd be saki-nee-chan!!!!（♯▼皿▼）

 

**TORI IS GOD** : betrayal in its truest form

**shrimpy** : SAKI-NEE-CHAN CHANEYN ITMD BAKCIE

 

**TORI IS GOD** : what the fuck

 

**God Is Indeed A Woman** : Language, Saki-chan. 

 

**shrimpy** : nEE-CHAN!!! YOU'RE HERE!!! ヾ(☆▽☆)

 

**eggplant** : yugirin-san! hello! 

 

**TORI IS GOD** :

**TORI IS GOD** : oi

**TORI IS GOD** : is this some subtle gang up on me 

**TORI IS GOD** : aRE YOU GUYS USING NEE-SAN AS A SHIELD

 

**eggplant** : where did you get that idea from saki-senpai???

 

**shrimpy** : yeah saki-nee-chan 

**shrimpy** : are you okay ఠ_ఠ

 

**God Is Indeed A Woman** : I'll have to agree with them, Saki-chan. 

**God Is Indeed A Woman** : Are you alright? 

 

**TORI IS GOD** : 

**TORI IS GOD** : i 

 

**TORI IS GOD** has gone inactive for the time being. 

 

**eggplant** : i feel guilty now,,,

 

**shrimpy** : don't worry sakura-chan! 

**shrimpy** : saki-nee-chan isn't mad

 

**God Is Indeed A Woman** : Yes. She's just doing it for "Dramatic Flair". 

 

**eggplant** : oh,,,

**eggplant** : okay,,,

 

**TORI IS GOD** has gone active for the time being. 

 

**eggplant** : you're back!!! 

 

**TORI IS GOD** : yeah but im being betrayed so much right now

**TORI IS GOD** : smh nee-san, shrimpy, yall ruined my leaving scene

 

**shrimpy** : were not sorry saki-nee-chan ()`艸´()

 

**God Is Indeed A Woman** : Saki-chan, please don't be such a drama queen. 

**God Is Indeed A Woman** : You're already twenty, dear. 

 

**TORI IS GOD** : nee-san, stop attacking me 

**TORI IS GOD** : honestly this is so sad

**TORI IS GOD** : alexa play despacito

 

**eggplant** :

**eggplant** : i take back what i said, saki-senpai

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> this one doesn't feature the rest of the girls (junko, ai, and our beloved legendary tae yamada), but nonetheless, i hope you've enjoyed reading this! 
> 
> some of the chaarcters may appear ooc, so i apologise for that; i'm having some trouble adapting them into an online group chat/modern setting of today. there's some established ties between the girls here already, which i might do an explanation on, but for now im leaving it vague rip.


End file.
